


Call Me

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Cristessi, FC Barcelona, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Hotel Sex, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manchester City, Neymessi, No Strings Attached, One Shot, Real Madrid CF, Unresolved Sexual Tension, award shows, implied threesome, kunessi - Freeform, teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun lets it go on a little longer.</p><p>Mainly because it amuses him to see others fall into Leo's trap.</p><p>Trap really isn't the right word, he muses, taking a sip of his drink and watching what's going on unnoticed over against the wall. The alcohol burns on the way down and he relishes the feeling. Not a trap, he thinks again, taking in the curve of the jaw and the brilliant white teeth in the smile of the man standing over Leo. </p><p>It's not a trap, because they all want to be there. </p><p>They just don't really realize it's happening, and that's the funny part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for awhile. Usually I write Leo as shy and sweet. I wanted to try to experiment with him being sexy and confident.
> 
> I hurried to finish this, and I hope it helps distract you from Leo's recent news. Normally I probably would have posted this in three chapters, but since it's been such a shitty week, here's the whole thing.

Kun lets it go on a little longer.

Mainly because it amuses him to see others fall into Leo's trap.

Trap really isn't the right word, he muses, taking a sip of his drink and watching what's going on unnoticed over against the wall. The alcohol burns on the way down and he relishes the feeling. Not a trap, he thinks again, taking in the curve of the jaw and the brilliant white teeth in the smile of the man standing over Leo. 

It's not a trap, because they all want to be there. 

They just don't really realize it's happening, and that's the funny part.

Like tonight. Tonight, amidst the glitz and glamor of the evening, wrapped in luxurious silks and sparkling jewels, the elite had celebrated as only they could. And now, after the awards ceremony is over, hidden in the bubbles of the champagne and growing shadows, Leo's got his prey right where he wants him.

So Kun lets it go on a little longer.

Because he likes to watch Leo have his fun.

He watches as Leo bows his head, looking up, dark lashes fanned across his cheek while he gives a little coy smile. It's subtle, the quirk of the lips and the faint sigh. The way his voice has undoubtedly dropped so that his companion has to lean in closer to hear what is being said.

To the unknowing, it's all so innocent, so pure. 

Nobody would guess that Leo's planned every minute of this.

Nobody would guess that Leo allowed himself to be cornered, to be crowded up against the wall. Nobody would guess that he'd been playing this game all night, and it's only now, as the guests are dispersing, that he's allowed himself to be 'pinned.'

Cristiano Ronaldo certainly hasn't caught on, not if Kun goes by the way his hand is gently palming Leo's side. No, he's enthralled by whatever Leo's saying--dark eyes focused on Leo's moving lips, his thumb smoothing Leo's hip, catching the fabric of Leo's shirt. He's touching him like he's something fragile, something he needs to be careful with. 

And he looks like he can't believe his luck.

They make a pretty picture, both dressed to the nines, bodies curled towards each other like they're the only two people left at the party. They almost are, actually. The music's getting louder as the crowd thins out, and Leo takes advantage, fingers tugging on Ronaldo's tie playfully to reel him in even further. Kun swallows, watching as Ronaldo leans in closer to let Leo breathe a secret into his ear. 

Ronaldo shivers, and Kun knows that Leo's let his lips *just* brush against the lobe.

Kun finishes his drink, setting the empty glass down on the bar. 

He gives the bartender a nod in thanks before heading over to collect Leo. He's tempted to keep watching, but it's getting late and they have to get going. "Leo," he calls as he approaches, watching as Ronaldo looks over his shoulder at the interruption. "Time to call it a night, boludo," he says, crooking his finger at his friend.

Ronaldo looks annoyed, dark eyes flashing and fake smile pinned in place--even more so when Leo lets his tie slip through his fingers. The striker turns back to Leo, pleadingly. His hand is still on Leo's hip, the other against the wall over their heads, and Kun thinks he says, "Stay a little longer," over the sound of the music.

This is all part of Leo's plan. 

But even if it weren't, Leo would come if Kun called.

Leo ducks his head, looking up through his long lashes again. His cheeks are pink, as if he's nervous or embarrassed, shy like a schoolgirl.

He's not. 

Kun can tell.

"Another time," Leo says, flattening his hand against Ronaldo's chest--as if this wasn't part of his plan all along. He sneaks a look at Kun while absentmindedly playing with one of Ronaldo's shirt buttons. Then he reaches up and cups the back of Ronaldo's neck, pulling the taller man even closer to him. "Call me," he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss onto Ronaldo's cheek.

Kun watches Ronaldo's eyes flutter closed at the touch, as Leo pulls away and ducks out from underneath his arm. Leo walks towards Kun, winking, and then slides by to head for the exit. Ronaldo ends up turning to watch him go, following that lithe body with his heated gaze, throat working hard. When Leo's gone, Ronaldo looks at Kun.

Kun just smiles. "Ronaldo," he says, either in greeting or farewell, he's not exactly sure. 

"Agüero," Ronaldo says in response, looking disgruntled. His eyes are burning, probably with both anger and desire, and his skin is flushed with arousal. He's rubbing his fingers together down by his side--the fingers that had been resting on Leo's hip--and Kun doesn't think he's aware he's even doing it.

"Kun to my friends," Kun says, taking a step closer so that he doesn't have to speak so loudly. He watches as Ronaldo's nostrils flare in irritation.

"We're not friends," Ronaldo says gruffly, his tone sending a shiver up Kun's spine. He looks away from Kun and pulls on the cuffs of his shirt, seeming entirely out of sorts and uncharacteristically unsure what to do. He looks up again as Kun takes another step forward, daring Kun to say something more.

"Not yet," Kun says, grinning. 

He wants to takes another step forward. Wants to grab that tie for himself and see just how Ronaldo would react. But he doesn't. Kun knows better than to interfere in Leo's games. 

Especially since, more often than not, he's invited to play later on.

"Not yet," he repeats thoughtfully, noting the way Ronaldo's eyes have darkened. Kun tilts his head, saying goodbye, and then turns, following Leo's path.

And if Ronaldo's eyes follow him out, well, Kun doesn't have a problem with that.

 

\-------

Leo's quiet in the car on the way back.

That's nothing new, and Kun normally wouldn't disturb his silence. They're sitting side by side in the backseat, Kun's arm around Leo's shoulders and their thighs pressed together companionably. Leo's face is tipped towards the window, and Kun can see the reflection of his smile in the glass. Kun would normally let him be. 

But.

Leo's grinning like he's fucking Cinderella on the way home from the ball.

"He's an interesting choice," Kun murmurs, knowing Leo will tell him everything. He turns and nuzzles Leo's neck, kissing the soft skin beneath Leo's ear. Leo arches slightly to give him more room, and Kun rewards him with another kiss. "You surprise me. I didn't think he was your type."

And he's not often surprised when it comes to Leo.

Leo laughs and Kun feels the rumble through his chest.

"You're not that surprised. You knew I liked him," Leo says. He turns back to look at Kun. His eyes glint in the dim light, mirth filling his gaze. "I've always liked him."

"Yeah," Kun says, "but I didn't know you liked him like that. What changed?" He scratches his hand though Leo's hair, letting his fingers tangle in the dark strands before tugging gently. "He hasn't been as much of an ass this year, I guess. But... What is it about him?"

Leo bares his throat for a moment, lashes fluttering closed. Then he jerks his head away, eyes flashing open. "He's always so perfect. So put together. So pretty." He licks his lips, a flush appearing on his cheeks. "I want to see him come undone." He leans closer to Kun again, mouth parting and breathing heavily. "It'll be so good, Kun," Leo croons, nipping at Kun's lips. "So good."

Kun meets him halfway, opening eagerly. His tongue slides against Leo's, tasting the sweetness of the dulce de leche he'd had as the night wound down. They both moan, and Kun's hand threads back into Leo's hair. "I'd say he's going to be more of a challenge than your last conquest," Kun says, breaking the kiss and panting. "But from what I saw, you've hooked him already." 

He has to force himself to calm down. They're not teenagers any more, and if they're half naked when the car pulls over, they're going to be in big trouble.

So he pulls away from Leo's tempting lips, keeps his hands off that perfect ass...

Leo grins, his familiar dimples appearing out of nowhere.

"Not yet," Leo says, tucking his head into Kun's neck. "He's so... Ugh," Leo breathes out, lips hot against Kun's skin. "He's interested, but he's so fucking polite. I can already tell he's going to try to do the whole charade--romantic walks, candlelit dinners... It might be ages before I can get him to bend me over the couch."

Kun smothers his laughter into Leo's hair. "Oh, how terrible," he says, smoothing his hand down Leo's spine. "A gorgeous man wants to wine and dine you. A little romance never hurt anyone, you know."

He smiles as Leo pouts in response.

It's something Leo deserves, anyway, no matter how much Leo thinks otherwise. Leo deserves to be wooed, to be treasured, to be treated as if he's the most important thing in the world. And if Ronaldo wants to do that, then Kun has no problem encouraging that. 

The problem is that Leo would much rather be on his hands and knees, biting into Ronaldo's sheets, as opposed to biting into some delicious dinner at a fancy restaurant.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he?" Leo whispers. His fingertips sneak between the buttons of Kun's dress shirt, sliding against Kun's bare skin. "I want him, Kun," he says, groaning. "I should have pushed it tonight. Could have kissed him, at least... God, his lips are sinful." He keeps muttering something into Kun's throat, tongue flicking out in between words.

Kun's forces himself to hold still. But his mouth waters, imagining Ronaldo pressing Leo up against the wall and plundering his mouth.

"Patience, sweetheart. I'm sure it won't be too long before you get what you want." He drops his hand down to cover Leo's, stopping those wandering fingers before they undo a button. "How long before he calls you, do you think? A few days?"

Never takes long. Once Leo's tongue starts dripping honey.

Leo laughs. "Tomorrow," he says, snuggling into Kun's chest. "He'll call me tomorrow. They never make it more than one day. Hell, Neymar had left me three voicemails before I'd even woken up the next day."

Kun smiles. "Ah, but we already knew Neymar would be easy." He closes his eyes, remembering the delicious way Neymar's dark skin had looked against Leo's. That boy had been all long limbed and full of laughter, brimming with enthusiasm and eager to please. Kun still dreams about that night, sometimes. "What was it you told him, again?"

Leo laughs again. He says something that's muffled info Kun's chest.

"What?" Kun asks, tugging on Leo's hair.

Leo grins, his smile turning devilish. "I told him," he says, voice low and throaty, "that I really enjoy my Argentinian meat, but sometimes I want a spicy, Brazilian side dish." 

"You did not say that," Kun gasps out, roaring with laughter. "You did not," he repeats, squeezing Leo, unable to stop laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, Leo!" He laughs so hard that tears start coming to his eyes, and the look on Leo's face makes him laugh even harder. 

They pull up to the hotel and Kun tries to compose himself, failing miserably. He's wiping his eyes when Leo opens the car door. "I can't believe you," he wheezes, following Leo and speeding past the crowd of people hoping for a glimpse of them. Leo only tosses a glance over his shoulder, smirking, before they start to run for the elevator.

 

\---------

Kun starts to strip off the second he's through the door, dropping his jacket and shirt carelessly on the floor. Leo steps over them, setting down his phone and wallet on the table before giving Kun a saucy smile and disappearing into the bathroom. The sound of the shower being turned on makes Kun grin, and he's about to join Leo when his phone rings.

Grumbling, he takes the call, sprawling out on the bed. And it takes ages. 

By that time he ends the call, the water in the bathroom has stopped. He sulks, staring up at the ceiling and then sighing when he hears the door open. A waft of warm air sweeps over him as Leo comes over, and Kun can't help the way his eyes immediately go to his friend.

"Should have joined me," Leo says, towel wrapped around his lower half. His skin is pink from the hot water--dry, but not quite dry, and his nipples are hardening in the cooler air. Kun's eyes follow a drop of water as it leaves a wet trail, sliding down from the hollow at Leo's throat, over his firm chest and flat stomach. It disappears into the towel.

Kun wants to follow it with his tongue.

Leo runs a hand through his dark hair, leaving it spiking up in every direction. "What are you looking at?" he asks when Kun just stares at him hungrily. He skims his fingers over his stomach watching as Kun follows them. His eyes darken. "Never mind. Better question," he says, eyes moving down Kun's body. "Why aren't you naked?" 

"Why?" Kun asks, shaking his head and licking his lips as his hands go to his belt. "Are you hungry for some of my Argentinian meat?" He grabs himself though his pants, laughing again when Leo only grins. "Come get it, baby."

"Shut up," Leo says, dropping his towel and letting it pool on the floor. He's surprisingly hard already, cock thick and heavy between his thighs. "Take off your clothes." He strides forward and launches onto the bed, grabbing Kun's shoes and throwing them over his shoulder. "Also, I'm never telling you anything ever again."

Kun puts his hands behind his head, relaxing as Leo pulls off his socks. "Yes, you are," he says smiling. "Who else are you going to tell?" He nudges his toes against Leo's bare hip, and then drags them down his thigh when he squirms. "Someone's eager." 

Leo smacks his calf and kneels between his legs. "Come on," he pleads, reaching for Kun's fly. When Kun makes no move to help and merely looks at him expectantly, Leo sighs. "I was thinking about Cristiano in the shower," he mutters, sitting back on his heels. "Fuck. I can't get him out of my mind." He fists his cock, swiping his thumb over the tip.

"Oooooh, *Cristiano*." Kun laughs and takes pity on him, lifting his hips and pulling down his pants. "Well, if you weren't such a tease, you could probably still be talking to him at the party." Leo mumbles something and tosses Kun's pants off the bed, reaching for his briefs. "Of course, I hope you have a better line than wanting a tasty Portuguese side dish." Kun laughs again, moving his hips again to let Leo pull down his underwear. "What do they even eat in Portugal?"

Leo scoffs, "Shut up. I'm not going to say that to him." He crumples the briefs into his hand and then pitches them over the side. "I don't know what I'm going to say," he breathes. "I just know I want him." He straddles one of Kun's thighs, grinding eagerly before leaning down for a kiss. "I bet he fucks like a racehorse," he murmurs against Kun's lips.

Kun palms Leo's ass, squeezing those plush cheeks, urging him on. He might have thought that Leo had hardened quickly, but the truth is the second he saw Leo's naked body he was right there with him. "Nah, he takes so many steroids... He probably has a small dick." 

Leo makes an incredulous noise and pulls out of the kiss. "How can you say that?" he asks, biting Kun's lip as punishment. He's still moving his hips over Kun's thigh. "There's no way a man that beautiful wouldn't be hung." He sits up and slides his palms down Kun's chest, letting his nails scratch slightly. "I mean, look at him. God, I want him to fuck me so bad..." He claws harder when Kun just smiles at him knowingly. 

Kun laughs again. "I'm just teasing. Hell," he says squeezing Leo's cheeks again, "Neymar wasn't especially big, but we certainly had fun with him." He spreads Leo open, fingers digging into the crease, and holds him like that, grinning as Leo groans above him. "Want me to eat you out, like he did?" he asks, while Leo continues to rock against his thigh, precome smearing everywhere. "I bet Ronaldo will want to, too. Bury his face in your ass until you're screaming."

Leo's flush has traveled everywhere, sweat beading at his temples, and he lunges down to kiss Kun again. It's open mouthed, wet and sloppy, tongue lapping and teeth flashing.

Kun can't help sliding his hands up Leo's back, smoothing over silky skin, threading them into Leo's hair. He has to touch him, has to hold him. Leo's burning against him, hands tight on Kun's shoulders, rocking his hips again, desperate for whatever friction Kun will give him.

Leo breaks the kiss to breathe, nose pressed to Kun's. "You have such a dirty mouth," he murmurs, moving a finger to trace Kun's lips. 

Kun flicks his tongue out to wet it. "Only for you, baby," he says, watching Leo's eyes darken. He lets go of Leo's hair and grips his hips, slowly sitting up. Leo wraps his arms around Kun's neck, holding on until they're chest to chest. "Only for you," Kun says again, sucking a mark into Leo's throat. He sucks and bites and teases, mouthing until a lovely red mark starts to form.

Leo arches against him, lashes fluttering closed.

He arches even more when Kun starts fingering him. "Oh, fuck, Kun," Leo moans, digging his nails into Kun's shoulder. "Yes, yes, yes," he chants as Kun holds him down so he can't move his hips.

Kun laughs. "You feel so empty without something inside you, don't you, sweetheart?" he asks, slowly moving his finger in and out of Leo's tight heat, knowing exactly how to crook his finger and massage that little spot inside. "Should've just ditched the party and fucked your brains out." 

Leo lets out a long groan, scraping his nails down Kun's shoulder blades so hard that there'll be marks for days. 

Kun just grins. "Oh, well, there's still time now, isn't there?" he asks, shifting on the sheets, his other hand squeezing Leo's plump ass.

"Then stop talking and fuck me, asshole," Leo says, grinding down as Kun adds another finger. His eyes are flashing, pupils huge as his lips hover over Kun's. "I'm ready," he says, tongue flicking out to slide against Kun's. His hands slide into Kun's hair again, scratching wildly as he sucks on Kun's tongue and rocks aggressively into Kun's fingers.

Kun can't help moaning this time, breaking the kiss to breathe. "You're always ready," he says and teases Leo, parting his mouth like he's going to offer another kiss. Instead, he tips his head back slightly out of reach. It's only when Leo whines slightly, panting, swollen lips begging, that Kun gives in again--devouring Leo's mouth. His tongue darts by Leo's, searching out every corner of his mouth, making it messy and wet and delicious.

He can feel Leo's cock, hard and hot and leaking between their stomachs, and knows his own is dripping with anticipation.

Leo starts pulling on Kun's hair and Kun ends the kiss. "Stop that," Kun hisses, prodding his fingers a little deeper. Leo gasps in pleasure, eyes half lidded, licking his bruised lips eagerly and Kun grins. "Always ready," he repeats, slowly removing his fingers, watching as Leo's eyes flutter closed.

Kun moves to turn them, rolling them so Leo's flat on his back. They both moan at the feeling, cocks rubbing against each other. Kun forces himself to get up, knowing he needs something to ease the way. Leo's thighs fall apart instantly, knees slightly bent, canting his hips and exposing his entrance. It makes Kun's mouth water, and he hurries to reach for the tube of lube on the bedside table. 

But apparently he's not quick enough for Leo.

"Ready to go back to that party if you move any slower," Leo says, pushing Kun with his foot. And when Kun sits back on his heels, surprised, Leo shoves Kun backwards until he's the one on his back. "You always want to talk," Leo says, eyes flashing, grabbing the tube from Kun and squirting out a handful. He slicks up Kun's cock and tosses the tube somewhere on the floor.

One of them will probably step on it tomorrow morning, but Kun can't seem to bring himself to care.

Especially when Leo straddles him, sinking down on his cock in one swift motion. Both of them groan instantaneously, Leo's hands grabbing at Kun's stomach and wiggling his hips to get used to the sensation. 

Kun reaches back behind his head to grab onto the headboard. "I love it when you take charge," Kun murmurs, greedily taking in the way Leo starts to shimmy above him. That sleek body, all creamy skin and gorgeous muscles, dripping with sweat and writhing atop him... He can't stand it--can't stand not touching--and claps his hands back on Leo's ass, squeezing and massaging the plump globes. 

Leo undulates, thighs flexing, raising himself up off Kun almost all the way before dropping back down, loudly smacking against Kun's skin. His chest is heaving, nipples still furled tight on his chest, cock bobbing in front of him as he starts getting into a rhythm.

He's fucking gorgeous.

The bed starts to creak, likely telling their neighbors what they're up to, but Leo only bounces harder. They'll be leaving the hotel tomorrow anyway--going back to their respective teams--and Kun's not going to let anything stop them from celebrating tonight.

"Look at you," Kun breathes, starting to thrust his hips up every time Leo rocks down. "You gonna ride Ronaldo like this?" he asks, watching as Leo moans and tips his head back to stare at the ceiling. Kun grins, eyes traveling up the long line of Leo's throat. "I bet you will," he says fondly, licking his lips and thrusting up a bit harder. "You're such a slut."

Leo laughs, smile stretching from ear to ear, his dimples appearing out of nowhere. When he's caught his breath, his dark eyes find Kun's. He opens his mouth and raises his hand, flicking his tongue around his fingers lewdly without losing eye contact. Then he drags his wet fingers down his bottom lip and down his chest. "I'll let that man have me however he wants," he admits, smirking. He swivels his hips and tips his head back to the ceiling. "Any fucking way he wants," he repeats breathlessly, pinching at one of his nipples.

"Should I be angry you're talking about fucking another man while I'm inside you?" Kun muses, sliding his hands up Leo's thighs to grip his waist. Leo's cock is beckoning him- red and angry, rosy tip leaking continuously onto Kun's stomach. But Kun wants Leo to come untouched, so he skims his hands up Leo's ribcage instead, reveling at the smooth skin under his fingertips.

Leo laughs again, breath coming out in little gasps that mean he's close. "You brought it up, asshole," he says, exasperated, groaning when Kun's fingers begin to roll his nipples for him. "Fuck!" Leo threads his fingers into his own hair, rocking furiously, eyes fluttering closed. "You're-you're not really mad, are you?" he pants, approaching his peak.

Kun grins, ignoring the question, hands sliding around to palm Leo's ass again. Leo's getting hotter around him, that tight heat burning around his cock as they both surge towards climax. "Come on, baby, you're so close," he purrs, watching as Leo starts to shake his head back and forth. "Come on, come on," Kun urges, squeezing Leo's cheeks, knowing his fingerprints are going to be bruised into the skin.

Leo lets out a long, gasping breath and comes, spilling across Kun's stomach and calling his name. He clenches so deliciously around Kun's cock, that Kun comes too, hips thrusting up into Leo one final time.

Leo collapses onto Kun's chest, groaning, body still shuddering from aftershocks. He nuzzles into Kun's neck, nosing against Kun's pulse, ignoring the fact that they're both soaked with sweat. "So fucking good," Leo murmurs, gulping in air while his heart tries to beat out of his chest. His hands grab at Kun's shoulders, keeping them pressed together.

Kun can only nod in agreement, body still coming down. He can feel Leo's release painted across his stomach, wet and sticky, but he has no urge to get up and get clean. His hands smooth over Leo's back, running up his spine and carding through Leo's hair. "So fucking good," he echoes happily, toes still curling in ecstasy. He focuses on catching his breath after that, on taking deep breaths to calm down.

They stay that way for a couple of minutes--Kun still inside of Leo, and Leo still holding onto Kun.

After awhile, Leo brushes a kiss against Kun's throat. "You never answered me," he says faintly. He pulls away and sits up, looking down at the mess between them and making a face. "You're not really mad are you?" he asks when Kun raises an eyebrow. "About Cristiano?"

Kun smiles. "Of course not, sweetheart," he says honestly. He thumbs Leo's thighs gently until Leo pushes his hands away and starts to climb off him. They both groan a little as Leo lifts off and then falls onto his back beside Kun. "Did you tell him about me?" Kun wonders out loud, putting an arm around Leo's shoulders.

Leo turns on his side, holding himself up on his elbow. "I always tell them about you," he says solemnly. He tilts his head to the side, eyes bright even in the dim light. His face is still flushed, lips plump and swollen. "Cristiano, Neymar, the others... I always tell them. You're non-negotiable," he says, matter of factly, dipping down to drop a kiss on Kun's mouth.

Kun chuckles. "Then I'm really not mad," he says, cupping Leo's head. He pets Leo's soft hair and then tugs lightly. He's about to say more when Leo's phone starts going off from across the room.

Leo giggles and hides his face in Kun's throat again.

"You gave him a ringtone already?" Kun asks, laughing. He listens for a moment and then starts laughing harder. "What is that? Is that him singing?" he asks incredulously, as what sounds like Ronaldo singing Rihanna's 'Stay' continues to float across the room. "Definitely tell him not to quit his day job, okay?"

Leo continues to laugh, and Kun starts to extract himself. 

"I'm answering that," Kun says as Leo starts to cling to him. "It's only been like an hour since the party. We need to reward his enthusiasm," he says, laughing while Leo tries to wrestle him back into bed. Fortunately they're both slick with sweat and Leo's arms slip right off. "But seriously," he says, finally slipping through Leo's grasp and lunging towards the phone, "I'm definitely a better singer than him."

In retrospect, that probably shouldn't have been the first thing he said when he answered the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is always how I meant to end it. There will not be more for this story or universe. Let me know what you thought :) xoxo


End file.
